Companies routinely invest billions of dollars each year in various marketing and product promotion tools to enhance brand preference, gain market share and increase profitability. Allocating limited financial and other corporate resources in various marketing tools such as price positioning, new product introductions, product distribution, and advertising in order to meet or exceed financial performance targets has been a challenge for many businesses. A lack of precise measurement criteria, measurement tools, and business processes for the quantification of the effectiveness of the marketing investments makes the task of resource allocation under budget constraints more challenging. Additionally, the complexities and the dynamic nature of the marketplace further complicate the task of quantifying the financial impact of marketing investments.